Crazy Love
by swagiesuga
Summary: Surat ini merupakan yang terakhir dari Yoongi untuk cinta sehidup sematinya, Jimin. Sebelum ia akhirnya dieksekusi mati. Ditemoat lain, Jin merasa curiga pasiennya sufah lama tak datang untuk sesi konsultasi. Dan semuanya terjawab saat ia mendegar sendiri siapa tersangka pembunuhan yang ada di headline berita pagi. /BTS FF/ YOONMIN, SEOKJIN/CRIME-ROMANCE/ONESHOT


_Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku menyobek kertas dan berapa kali aku menghapus hingga penghapusku habis. Jujur aku bingung kata apa yang pantas kutulis untuk memulai sebuah surat. Aku memang payah dalam memilih kata-kata. Pada akhirnya aku membuat buku tulisku menjadi tipis dan harus meminta satu penghapus baru untuk menulis surat ini. Astaga, betapa payahnya aku. Haruskah aku menulis ulang lagi dari awal? Sayangnya ini kertas terakhir yang kupunya._

 _Aku selalu bersyukur setiap harinya untuk masih_ _sempat_ _bernafas disampingmu, memandang wajah indahmu yang tertidur lelap. Lentik bulu matamu, juga kedua pipi putih gembul itu. Tuhan pastilah sangat gembira saat menciptakanmu. Rasanya aku takkan pernah bosan mengecupi kedua kelopak matamu setiap pagi saat kau masih terlelap dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, sayang". Mungkin kau tak pernah tau tentang hal ini, karena egoku terlalu besar untuk mengatakannya saat kau terbangun. Tapi itu dahulu. Beberapa minggu lalu aku sudah mulai membiasakan diriku untuk melepas segala yang menghalangiku untuk mengungkapkan padamu tentang, ah... betapa bersyukurnya aku bisa berada disampingmu._

 _Sebelumnya, aku tak lebih dari sekedar cameo yang hanya muncul beberapa kali dalam adegan kehidupanmu. Bagimu, dirinya adalah lawan main protagonis utama. Sosok yang menjadi pengarah dalam kisah hidupmu. Aku, yang hanya cameo rendahan ini, menginginkan peran utama itu. Hanya kau dan aku sebagai pasangan utama. Dan kini semua keinginanku telah tercapai. Hanya kita, hingga akhir, tanpa pemeran lain yang mengganggu._

 _Kau tahu, apa yang kurasakan saat pertama kali aku dapat melihat isi hatimu dengan begitu jelas? Sungguh, perasaan itu tak mudah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Saat aku benar-benar memiliki hatimu, saat aku menyematkan dengan hati hati cincin bertahta Jade yang kupilih khusus untuk menghiasi jari manismu yang mungil. Maaf, aku tahu benar kau benci seseorang yang mengatakan jarimu 'imut'. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar bersyukur dapat memiliki hatimu seutuhnya. Sayang sekali, tak ada seorangpun yang menyaksikan saat-saat bahagia itu. Andai saja ada, orang itu pastilah sangat iri dengan kita. Benar kan, sayang ?_

 _Aku pernah mendengar, bahwa terus mencintai orang yang bukan milikmu sama saja seperti memakan hati. Kurasa mereka tidak tahu bahwa memakan hati itu sangatlah nikmat. Apalagi jika itu dari orang yang kau sayangi. Memakan hati berdua denganmu ditemani lilin dan bunga yang romantis merupakan suatu anugerah untukku._

 _Maafkan aku bila waktu itu aku menciummu dan mencumbu denganmu tanpa t_ _ed_ _eng aling-aling._ _Menghangatkan tubuhmu yang kedinginan dibawah selimut tebal._ _Bibirmu terasa seperti anggur kualitas terbaik yang membuatku ingin meminumnya tanpa jeda. Terlebih lagi tubuhmu yang tak berdaya dibawah kuasaku. Aku terus melakukannya hingga kepalaku menjadi begitu pening dan lelah. Entah apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Seakan-akan bagian lain dari diriku mengambil alih segala gerak dan pikiranku. Namun masih kuingat, aku langsung meminta maaf padamu keesokan harinya. Meski tak ada jawaban pasti darimu, aku tahu didalam hatimu kau telah memaafkanku. Karena aku telah mengetahui seluruh isi hatimu._

 _Sayang, bila nanti aku sudah tiada, katakan pada mereka. Kita berdua saling mencintai. Katakan bahwa hatiku milikmu, begitupula dengan hatimu. Katakan pada mereka, betapa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Katakan pada mereka, bukan suatu dosa bila kita saling mencintai. Katakan pada dunia, bahwa cinta kita begitu suci._

 _Aku sangat -mencintaimu, Min Jimin_

...

"Min Yoongi-ssi"

Seseorang dengan papan nama kecil yang mengkilap didadanya memasuki ruangan kecil berukuran sembilan meter persegi, tempat Yoongi duduk di satu kursi yang ada disana. Orang itu menepuk pundak Yoongi satu kali .

Yoongi hanya meliriknya sebentar dan melanjutkan kembali apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Melipat selembar kertas dengan rapih. "Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya"

Lipatan kertas itu dimasukkan kedalam sebuah amplop biru pucat dengan hati-hati. Seakan ia takut jika salah sedikit saja, kertas itu akan rusak. Setelah itu, Yoongi memberikan amplop itu kepada orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya, Min-ssi? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain?"

Yoongi memandang kosong pada mangkuk bibimbab yang ada dihadapannya. "Daripada itu sipir Lee, pastikan Jimin menerima surat itu. Soal makanannya -" Yoongi memutus perkataannya dan menatap sipir Lee.

"-berikan pada Holy. Aku dengar jika mati dengan perut yang bersih akan lebih baik."

.

.

.

"Hey Jin, kau sudah lihat berita pagi ini?"

Jin yang baru saja memasuki ruang staff, melepas mantel panjangnya dan menaruhnya digantungan. Kemudian ia mendekati salah satu rekan seniornya yang tadi menyapanya. "Berita apa, sunbae?"

Rekannya memberikan smartphone miliknya kepada Jin. Membiarkan Jin membaca sendiri kepala berita dari salah satu laman berita online.

"MY, Pelaku Pembunuhan 'Cinta-Gila', akan Dieksekusi Pagi ini. 'Cinta-Gila' ?"

"Astaga Jin! Kau tak tahu berita paling panas se-Korea Selatan? Dengar, orang ini-" ia berhenti untuk menyeruput sedikit americano yang ada di tangan kanannya. Kemudian membenarkan kembali letak kacamatanya sambil berekspresi serius.

"-orang ini membunuh dan mengawetkan tubuh korbannya! Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih parah? Kemari dekatkan telingamu."

Jin menuruti perkataan seniornya dan mendekati kursi duduknya. "Ia tinggal bersama dan menyetubuhi mayat itu!"

"BENARKAH?!"

"HEY! Kau tak perlu berteriak didepan telingaku!" Senior Jin itu mengeplak kepala Jin pelan dan kembali mmeasang wajah seriusnya. "Adalagi yang lebih menjijikkan lagi. Orang itu- "

"Dokter Park! Bagian administrasi memanggil anda"

Seorang staff perempuan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memotong perkataan dokter Park. "Aish.. oke sebentar. Kau baca saja beritanya, Jin! Orang itu benar-benar sakit."

Dokter Park menggidikkan bahunya seperti orang yang ketakutan. Tepat sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu ruangan, dokter Park menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Oh ! Satu lagi, soal kondisi pasien tang kau tanyakan pada seminggu yang lalu. Aku punya firasat buruk, memang belum pasti karena kau tak punya data pemeriksaan yang lebih mendalam, ia sepertinya orang yang berbahaya dan kondisinya cukup parah. Kau bilang pasienmu tinggal didekat apartemen adikmu? Sebaiknya kau suruh adikmu berhati-hati -oke, oke aku akan kesana! Aku pergi dulu."

Jin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Yoongi sudah terlalu lama tidak datang ke sesi konsultasi. Ia bahkan tak bertemu dengan Yoongi saat Jin membantu Jungkook untuk pindah dari apartemen itu. Jin tak punya kuasa untuk membuat pasien itu datang kembali untuk melanjutkan terapinya. Itu tergantung dari keputusan wali pasien. "Ah, bagaimana keadaannya ia sekarang ya ?"

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, Jin mencari berita-berita tentang pembunuh yang diceritakan oleh Dokter Park.

"...bagian jantung dari korban tidak ada saat otopsi dilakukan. Dari pemeriksaan bukti-bukti terkait, diperkiraan pelaku memakan jantung korban... Astaga, membayangkannya membuat perutku mendadak mual.". Jin buru-buru menyelesaikan berita yang ia baca lalu membalikkan layar smarphonenya di atas meja.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh." Dibukanya salah satu data pasien di komputernya. Data Min Yoongi. Jin membaca satu-persatu hasil terapinya dengan Yoongi. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jin mengambil kembali smartphone miliknya dan menelpon salah satu nomor yang ada di kontaknya.

"Halo Samchon! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. Ya, berkaitan tentang eksekusi terdakwa kasus pembunuhan yang baru-baru ini. Apa aku boleh mengetahui nama aslinya?"

"..."

"Bukan, bukan. Aku hanya penasaran dengan salah satu pasien lamaku. Namanya Min Yoongi. Tapi ia sudah tidak kembali konsultasi hampir dua bulan yang lalu"

"..."

"Aah... astaga... begitu, baik. Terimakasih ya Samchon. Maaf mengganggumu di jam kerja begini. Ya "

Jin menegak ludahnya sendiri. Semuanya benar. Jin teringat pada salah satu perkataan Yoongi sebelumnya, saat mereka saling mengenal sebagai kakak dan tetangga dari Jungkook.

...

...

"Pagi, Yoongi! Kau tampak senang sekali hari ini" sapa Jin saat ia berbapasan dengan Yoongi didepan pintu apartemen adiknya. "Kencanmu semalam berhasil?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "Lebih dari itu. Aku berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Terimakasih atas saranmu untuk terus berjuang untuk cinta."

"Not a big deal. Selamat kalau begitu! Omong-omong, ada luka di pipimu".

Yoongi reflek menutupi pipi kirinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Apa kucingmu berulah lagi?"

"A-ah.. ya, kucingku memang sangat nakal. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa"

.

.

FIN

 **Weheeiii, maaf ya bukannya update ff lain malah publish ff baru wkwk~~**

 **Ini ff lama banget, udah lama sampe berdebu di folder hp. Yandere Yoongi, baru pertama kali bikin chara sadis kaya gini. Penggambarannya implisit sih, mudah-mudahan aku bisa menggambarkannya dengan baik**

 **Mind to review?**

 **SEE YOU ON MY NEXT FF~~~**


End file.
